Predictable
by Warrior-princess1980
Summary: To Lois Lane, Clark Kent was so predictable. Now its his turn to prove her wrong. Clois Oneshot complete


Disclaimers: I don't own anything. If I owned Smallville, do you think Clana would exist? LOL cause if I didn't write Clois, Chumps would disembowel me… One shot fic that could possibly turn into multiple short stories. My first Clois/SV fic so enjoy.

Predictable

Lois was more than a little annoyed with Clark for insisting that he walk her home from the party that they both had attended earlier that night on the campus of Metropolis University.

"You know Smallville, I really don't need you to walk me back to my apartment, I am a big girl and I am fully capable of taking care of myself. So feel free to leave anytime you get ready," Lois stated through clinched teeth.

"I will be more than happy to leave you, once I know your safely back in your apartment, besides do you realize how many dangerous criminals roam the streets at night looking for trouble," replied Clark as he walked along side Lois.

Looking up at the farmboy that walked beside her and she rolled her eyes, "Clark, you sound like one of those brochures that they give you during orientation freshman year, telling you the dangers of walking on campus at night. You are so predictable, Smallville, you sound like a walking stat book."

"I am not predictable Lois," Clark shot Lois a glare.

"Please you are about as predictable as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west. Take the party tonight for example, I never once saw you drink anything. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah before you answer, I know you said before that you don't drink, but this is college, Smallville you're suppose to experiment." If he was going to insist on walking her home, she was going to have a little fun with him.

"Your right, I don't drink and its by my choice, someone has to be the responsible adult and, do I need to remind you of what happened last time you were at a party alone at Met U? I believe the words jail and kicked out comes to mind, someone has to save you from yourself." Clark quickly turned his head, so that she would not see the grin that slowly swept across his face.

The last comment uttered from Clark, made Lois stop dead in her tracks. She was more than livid, she was pissed. Crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side, she fired back with a mocking tone, "Oh so you think I need saving from myself huh? Who died and appointed you my personal superhero? Nobody, I don't need saving from myself, although in a few minutes you might need saving from me."

Clark stopped and turned around, but by the time he could issue a reply, she had taken off intentionally brushing his arm with her shoulder as she briskly hurried past him. He knew that his last remark was a bit harsh but it was all in fun at least to him and it was part of the game they liked to play. She pushed his buttons and he pushed hers, they had been playing this game since they first met back in Smallville two years ago. He let her get ahead of him for bit, deciding it was best to let her cool off and calm down but he highly doubted that was going to happen. After a couple of minutes of following behind her, he finally jogged to catch up with her.

He could see by the look on her face that she both mad and hurt and he felt bad that he had let his words get out of hand. Clark slowly reached up and grabbed Lois's shoulder, stopping her. She reluctantly complied and turned to face him. Lois knew that Clark was about to apologize, she was not really upset with his last remark, sure it stung a little but it took a lot more to hurt Lois Lane. It was so easy to make him feel guilty, the small town farmboy was like putty in her hands and she loved it.

Lois threw her hand up in the air stopping Clark before he could utter a sound, "Hold it there Pedro, I know what your about to do. Your about to apologize for your last remark back there, well guess what I don't want to hear it. I just hope you're ready to be on the receiving end of what you just dished out."

Clark sighed, "Oh I think I can handle it."

"Oh you do now, well we'll just see about that," Lois replied with a mischievous fire now burning in her eyes, "So do you want it here and now, or would you rather me show you mercy and wait until we are in the safe confines of my apartment? The choice is yours, Clarkie."

Clark cringed when he heard that name; he hated that name, Clarkie. He knew this had the potential of getting loud and ugly as it usually did when Lois wanted to give him a piece of her mind. It was 3:30am and Metropolis was quiet, he decided it would be best if this was taken indoors. He was sure that the entire block did not want to wake up to Lois Lane screaming out profanities at some poor deserving soul.

"Alright Lois, lets take this indoors to your place," he stated as he turned to walk in the direction of her apartment complex.

Lois grinned this was going to be more fun than she had first anticipated. "Ahh you chose wisely my dear, who said farmboys from Podunk were completely brainless."

Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of Lois's front door. She fiddled with her keys awhile before successfully opening the door to her apartment. She threw the keys on the table beside the door and turned on the lamp. Clark quietly shut the door, while Lois had already made her way into the kitchen.

Popping the top off a bottle of Corona, she turned and walked back into the living room where Clark was now anxiously standing. "I would've asked you if you wanted a beer, but the Boy Scout doesn't drink as previously mentioned." She tossed a bottle of water in his direction.

"Okay Lois, lets cut the hospitality act and just give it to me cause I know your dying too." Clark caught the bottle inches from his face.

A smirk slowly appeared on her face, she had him squirming and right where she wanted him. "Okay Clarkie, since you're so eager for this to begin. First of all I would like to state for the record that I do not go out and find trouble; it somehow always seems to find me. Secondly, I only brought up the predictable argument because well lets face it you are predictable."

"Lois I never said you looked for trouble, I know you can take care of yourself. You did it long before we ever met. Okay, so I maybe predictable I have never been one for excitement. I am not like you, not everything is an adventure to me," he sighed as he looked intently at the woman sitting across from him.

"Its not always about adventure, Clark. Its about living life to its fullest and not sitting on the sidelines while it passes you by, its time to get in the game Smallville," letting out a chuckle Lois continued, "You could be the poster boy for the perfect child, you're every parents dream."

"If you only knew how wrong you were Lois, I am no where near perfect and yes my parents will back me up on that." Clark was now beginning to feel more comfortable, it was not going as bad as he first thought it would be.

"Well be that as it may, I still think you could be the poster boy….you would get my vote," she replied as a small grin appeared on her face. "You still need to live a little, this is college, break your everyday routine every now and then, and be spontaneous; trust me it wouldn't kill ya."

Clark looked down at the floor, "What if I don't know how to be spontaneous?"

"Well that's what you got me here for, Smallville, I can give you lessons in how to be spontaneous but you got to trust me and you can't question my methods in anyway." Lois stood up and walked over to the chair where Clark was sitting, extending her hand, "Now do we have a deal or am I going to have to hire someone to surgically remove that stick from your ass?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Clark stood and took her hand, "We have a deal Miss Lane."

Lois smiled in return, "Good you had me worried for a minute there Kent, I thought I was going to have to search for a good proctologist."

Clark glanced down at his watch, it was now 5am. They had spent the last hour and a half talking. When they first arrived he expected to have his head handed to him on a silver platter but he was shocked to learn that the conversation had been…well pleasant.

"You can crash on my couch if you'd like Smallville."

Clark smiled, "Thanks but no thanks, I've got some homework I need to finish and some other things too attend too before lunch."

Lois made her way over to the door and started to slowly open it, "See there you go again, being Mr. Predictable, what have we talked about for the last 90 minutes or did you not hear a word I said?"

Just as she was about to turn around, Lois saw a hand come from behind and shut the door. In shock she turned face him but before she could question what had just happened, Clark had grabbed her by shoulders and pressed her back against the door. Lois never got a word out because the next thing that happened was a complete surprise to her. Clark was now pressing his lips firmly against hers. He could feel her tense up at first, but as he held the kiss, she soon melted like butter into his arms. When he finally released her lips, Lois had a look of shock and awe on her face and was breathing quite heavily.

He flashed a devilish smile and opened the door but before he left he leaned down and whispered in Lois's ear, "Was that predictable enough for you?" After that being said, he left a dumbfounded and completely speechless Lois Lane.

The End or is it just the beginning?

**AN: For those of you that have been itching for a sequel, its up Stolen Kiss**


End file.
